A Very Scary Halloween
by Starship Artisan
Summary: Oneshot- Halloween fic. Roji never celebrated Halloween, until Biko and Yoichi show him all the fun that he has been missing.


A/N: I thought this would be a neat concept to pursue, so, I did!

**Disclaimer:** Muhyo & Roji's BSI are property of Yoshiyuki Nishi, in other words, I do not own it.

0-0-0

**A Very Scary Halloween**

It was that time of year again. The time where people would dress up in scary costumes, go door to door asking for candy, and hanging orange and black decorations to celebrate ghosts and monsters.

This concept however, was not one that Roji ever understood.

So when Halloween did roll around... Well, you can probably guess what happened.

0-0-0

It was a dark night; there were stars in the sky and a full moon that illuminated parts of the small office not covered by the indoor lamps. 'Perfect...' Roji thought to himself as he made a sort of late supper for both he and Muhyo. Muhyo was already fast asleep, even though it was only 7 o'clock, though. As Roji was cooking, his eyes drifted over to the calendar on the fridge. The date read October 31st, Roji remembered hearing that something special happens on that day, but he could not remember for the life of him what it was. He wanted to ask Muhyo, but if he woke him up he knew he would be in trouble.

He was roused from his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring, curious as to who would be showing up at this time of night was beyond him. When he opened to door separating their office from the outside world; he was shocked to see a couple of ghosts standing in front of him. He almost let out a shriek of terror thinking he was unarmed, but then he remembered the spare wards he keeps on him at all times. He scrambled to find them and his pen as curious little ghosts said, "Trick or treat!"

Roji was baffled at this, why would ghosts be saying trick or treat? Since he was still scared beyond belief as a rush of adrenaline kicked in, he used a ward on the shorter of the two ghosts. When they didn't work, Roji knew not of what to do.

The two ghosts simply looked at him sideways.

"Why isn't this working!" He said as he scrambled for more wards. He failed to notice that the two ghosts were still standing there dumbfounded until one of them finally spoke up.

"Hey mister, can we have our candy now?" The taller of the two said impatiently, Roji noticed that it sounded like a young girl. He thought they may be harmless ghosts since they haven't attacked. Suddenly though, he remembered what Muhyo told him:

'_The more well spoken and smarter the ghost, the more wacko it gets.'_

"N-N-N-No! I will not fall for that you ghost!" One of them started to giggle at that statement, she proceeded to lift up the sheet and she was indeed a normal, human girl. Roji started to calm down at the sight of that. "Oh..."

"What has you so scared mister?" The shorter one asked as she too lifted up the sheet.

"Uh, nothing! It's nothing... Why are you dressed as a ghost?" Roji asked naively. The two young girls looked at him dumbfounded, "It's Halloween, mister! You've never gone trick or treating?" The taller one asked.

"No... I don't know what that is..." The two continued to stare at him with gaping jaws, until they decided to leave and be baffled.

Roji went back to the kitchen to finish cooking. He himself was dumbfounded at the way those two girls were acting. Halloween? What was that?

He heard the doorbell ring again. He guessed it was probably some more kids asking for candy. He started to quickly search the office to try and find something to satisfy the children. Since he and Muhyo could barely afford food, he grabbed a wad of pencils instead.

He opened the door to find a witch and a mummy standing in front of him. He of course, had no idea what those were supposed to be.

"Hey Roji!" The mummy said, and Roji knew he had heard that voice before... The mummy was around his height and seemed vaguely familiar. The witch was about Muhyo's height. They had a hat, a purple robe, and little wooden shoes. He swore he had seen those shoes before... Wait!

"Yoichi, Biko? Is that you guys?" Roji asked genuinely shocked.

Biko looked up at him with a big smile on her face, "Yep! Happy Halloween!" She beamed and took out a huge sac. Roji though that this was her sac that she always carried around with her artificer tools. But this sac was different; when Roji looked inside he saw candy. Yoichi moved some of the bandages covering his face so Roji could see his expression of shock.

"You don't know what Halloween is! What kind of sick person are you? Don't tell me this'll be like that time when I had to explain to you about Christmas!" Yoichi yelled in shock and disappointment. All the while, Muhyo was still fast asleep.

"My family never celebrated it! How was I supposed to know?" Roji retorted weakly. Biko soon piped up, "Don't worry Roji, it's part of Halloween!" Roji looked at the young artificer with a blank expression on his face. He knew many things about ghosts, ghouls, and haunts, but never knew that there was a holiday to support them! His expression turned to panic when he thought that people would come along dressed as ghosts and he wouldn't be able to tell them apart! Biko began to chuckle, "Oh relax Roji! Teach told me that no actual ghosts come out on Halloween!"

Roji let out a content, yet still slightly uncertain, sigh at hearing that, the last thing he needed while Muhyo was asleep is for ghosts to show up. Then, a thought dawned on him.

"Wait, what do people even do on Halloween?" Roji asked curiously, he honestly had no idea aside from his newfound knowledge of candy.

"Well," Biko started to explain, "Every year on October 31st people dress up to celebrate Halloween! Children go door to door asking for candy, it is a very fun time of year!" Biko exclaimed. Yoichi nodded his head and added, "Yeah! And there will be a lot of cute girls in revealing clothing!" He said happily, Roji just looked at him funny.

"In that case... What should we do?" Roji asked, Biko beamed and said, "We have to make you a costume! Quick, Yoichi, let's find something!" Biko and Yoichi scrambled to find materials for Roji's costume.

0-0-0

Once they concluded their search, they gathered all of the things that they had found. The items included ketchup, duct tape, Muhyo's executor cape, a fork, a set of fake vampire fangs (No one knew where those had come from) and a spatula. The three of them looked over these items carefully, trying to decide what to do. That is, until Biko suddenly had an idea.

"Hey! We can make Roji a vampire!" Biko exclaimed, she grabbed the mysterious fake vampire fangs and smeared them with ketchup to make them look bloody. She then draped Muhyo's executor cape over Roji's shoulders. They had no idea what to do for the leftover items, so they put them back where they found them. Except for the spatula, they decided to let Roji keep it as a 'weapon.'

"Perfect!" Biko and Yoichi exclaimed at once, they looked over their creation and started to laugh. Roji looked like a not-so-scary vampire. Roji rubbed the back of his head shyly and said, "So, um, what now?" He asked nervously.

"Now," Yoichi explained, "We go find some hot chicks!" Biko gave him a bit of a glare and said, "How about we just go trick or treating?" Yoichi just shrugged and agreed. Roji grabbed a shopping bag and the three of them headed out the door.

0-0-0

"That was fun!" Roji exclaimed as they got back to their office, he had so much candy in his bag that he could barely hold it anymore. He had never really had this much fun before, and he was glad to spend it with some of his friends from the M.L.S.

The three of them emptied their bags on candy on the coffee table; they had quite a big haul for three people. As they started to eat them and laugh about how fun this holiday was.

When Biko and Yoichi said their farewells and left the small office, Roji smiled to himself. Maybe Halloween wasn't so bad after all.

In fact, it might just be his favourite holiday.

Meanwhile, Muhyo was still asleep, but with a smile on his face.


End file.
